Sleep
by Kurai Otaku
Summary: Shadow is dead but Sonic can't forget him. What will happen when he is continuously tormented by those dreadful memories?  Sega is the respected owner of Sonic the Hedgehog and friends.


Sleep.

_Sleep: a phase in which your body has temporarily shutdown; the brain is still working, keeping your body alive, in a state of peace. _

You know, sleep is such an interesting word. Why? Well simply, it is its definition that intrigues me. It is mostly because of how someone can achieve peace. How?

I simply cannot. Not after what happened. I lay at night, just thinking of what happened. It is something that will plague me for the rest of my life. I simply cannot get over it. Why?

~X~

11:30 p.m.

A lone figure slowly turns in bed, as if in a dream. Rich blue fur damp in a light coat of sweat, as if in distress. What could possibly make Sonic the Hedgehog be in such a state?

The hedgehog slowly stirred, emerald eyes beginning to peak out from under heavy eyelids. His quills are a mess from the tossing and turning. His mind began to piece together everything that happened.

'Ugh, another nightmare', the hedgehog thought.

This wasn't the first time that this has occurred. IT has been going on for over a year. Why? This isn't like Sonic. This isn't the cocky, energetic hedgehog that everyone knew and loved. He was now silent, unwilling to talk to anyone.

He slowly rose to a sitting position. 'Why does this keep happening? I want it to stop, but I just…I just can't forget him.' sighed said hedgehog.

He slumped back down, a soft thud heard from the mattress. 'It's just so different without him.' The bed felt so empty. It lacked the other hedgehog, the midnight creature that had those unique red marking running across the quills.

Sonic turned, now lying on his side. He looked straight forward, as if looking for someone. He spotted the digital clock. '11:35 p.m.' he sighed.

"Going back to sleep is no longer an option." he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

One day…one day was all it took for this hedgehog to see life I a different way. "Life is a piece of shit." he said. Now that he had no one left in his life, what was he to do?

Tails had moved far away, now working for a big company. Amy landed an acting career and was currently half way across the planet, along with cream. Knuckles and Rouge had started a family and were currently living on Angel Island.

What else was he to do? The one person that he dearly loved was gone, dead.

'11: 40 p.m.' he read. He laid his head down, closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

~X~

_Do you count your enemy as a friend, or your friend as an enemy? Who do you keep closer? Why does it have to be such a hard choice? Why did I ever fall in love why him? Why did I have to abandon my friends for him? It wasn't that bad of a choice, was it?_

_ I mean, I still keep in touch with everyone. But being with him, it made feel complete. But now that he is gone, what do I do? I still can't forget the day he left, dead._

"You just don't give up do ya, Eggy?" Sonic called. It was just another day battling Eggman, you know, same old same old. Sonic was currently standing on Eggman's hover floaty-thingy. "Why you insolent little piece of filth!" he cried out.

"Oh, no need to be so rude you know? I'm right here!" Sonic grinned. He jumped into the air and attempted to spin dash. Eggman, being such a genius, put up a force field blocking Sonic's attack. "Oh, very original. How many times have you use that trick. Oh, let's see…about 100 times, perhaps?" Sonic sneered.

"Oh, shut up. You won't be so cocky this time hedgehog. Your life ends right here right NOW!" Eggman pressed the only red button on his control panel.

"Oh, no you don't!" a voice rang out. A single shot rang out; a single bullet hit its mark, the control panel. Sparks flew, explosions were heard. No one could survive that, now could they?

Sonic turned his head to see who it could be. Who else would it be? None other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Sh-shadow? What are you doing here?" the sapphire hedgehog called out in surprise.

"Why else would I be here? I watched you fight Eggy here," he pointed to the unconscious man on the ground," and it seemed that he almost had you. Besides, I just can't get enough of you." Shadow stated.

"Well, that's a surprise. How could you not get enough of _moi_?" Sonic said, pointing his thumb into his chest.

Shadow slowly walked forward, using his arm to bring sonic closer. Both of them were in close contact, chest touching chest. An embrace soon followed as Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's frame. A loving hug, but not meant to last.

Unaware of their surroundings, a gun was cocked. The trigger was pulled.

Bang.

…

Time seemed to slow to a stop. It just happened so quick, it wasn't expected. Crimson blood flew of to the side, following the path of the bullet. The body…went lifeless. It could be seen in his eyes, the pain from being separated from the one he loved.

There was no time to react; it happened to quickly. Sonic watched in horror as Shadow's body fell to the ground, never to return. What could he do? What should he do?

…

"Yes, YES! Ha-ha, no that he is out of the way, I won't have to struggle in order to get rid of you hedgehog!" Eggman yelled in delight.

"How…how c-could you?" Sonic asked, such a quiet voice he used. "You…you killed him. Why?" He slowly turned to face Eggman, his expression one of those that easily said 'DIE BITCH!'

Eggman never saw what came next. All he knew was that he felt blood pooling around his body, which was on the ground.

Sonic knelt down next to Shadow's lifeless shell. He just couldn't believe that he was gone. He couldn't hold it back. He simple broke down. Tears rolled down, non-stop. He couldn't lose Shadow. He just couldn't.

…

There was no funeral for Shadow. No one thought he deserved it; they thought that a rival would always count as an enemy. No one but Sonic thought otherwise.

…

He was buried under a cherry blossom tree-which was Shadow's choice in tree- right where those two first met. Was it the scenery, or the fact that shadow was gone, that made Sonic shed tears.

~X~

'Why can't I forget?' Sonic asked himself.

"11:59 p.m." he read. What decision will he take? Will he be continuously be tormented by those dreadful memories, or will he take himself away? It's a hard choice to make, but he can't keep on living like this.

He has lost an incredible amount of weight, he's lost a lot of fur, and he's fallen into depression. He can't go on much longer.

He slowly climbed out of bed, and went over to his nightstand. He slowly opened the drawer and removed the item within. "Shadow's gun, what a great way to help me." He took out one bullet and inserted it into the barrel.

"No regrets, right?" The gun was cocked and the trigger was pulled.

~X~

No one knew what had happened to Sonic the Hedgehog. No one knew what he went through. But it's alright now, right? He no longer suffers. That's good, right?

12:00 a.m.

His body laid on the bed. It just looked like he was resting. But no, he was dead. He now rested, no longer tormented by everything around him. He was finally peaceful. A delicate smile was spread across his face. One single tear rolled down his face. Peace. He could now sleep.


End file.
